Distance
by Llyhael Aquila
Summary: Thank you my friend, ah even though I remembered what happened that day You’re my dream, I still can’t turn back to it again Already on the move towards tomorrow, my flame of heart cannot be put out That’s right, I’ll go the distance


Distance

_**You're my friend, ah, you haven't forgotten the dream from that day, have you?**_

_**You're my dream, ah, your one longest way has begun**_

**Oh, let's go now!**

_**Everyday ahead is a shining day**_

_**A chance in singin', your shining morning smile**_

_**Here, a last glimpse of funny days**_

_**I'll jump to the future, I've aimed to go far, dreaming of your heart**_

_**I'll go the distance, until I can see the end of the blue sky**_

_**Embarking on a star ship, this is the most extreme forever trip**_

**S**EORANG pemuda berusia kurang-lebih lima belas tahun dengan rambut kuning menyala dan baju oranye berdiri di tepi ranjang di dalam apartemennya yang tak bisa dibilang luas itu. Ia sedang sibuk memasukkan barang-barang yang akan dibawanya pada misi berikutnya ke dalam sebuah tas berwarna cokelat muda dengan eksprei serius. Sebentar-sebentar ia bergumam, "Akhirnya…" dan "Sudah tak sabar…"

Pemuda dari Konohagakure ini, Uzumaki Naruto, memang sudah tak sabar untuk memulai misi berikutnya—yang akan dilaksanakan besok. Pasalnya, misinya besok adalah misi yang benar-benar penting: misi untuk menemukan Uchiha Itachi. Dia dan teman-teman satu timnya yakin bahwa jika mereka berhasil menemukan dan menangkap Uchiha Itachi, maka mereka pasti bisa menemukan Sasuke dalam waktu singkat.

Ah, Sasuke….

Uchiha Sasuke….

Perlahan, Naruto menghentikan aktifitasnya menjejalkan barang-barang keperluannya ke dalam tas cokelat muda itu. Ia pun memalingkan kepalanya ke arah lemari kecil di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Dipandanginya pigura berbentuk persegi empat di atas lemari kecil itu dengan tatapan sedih dan menyesal.

Diulurkannya tangannya dan diambilnyalah pigura berisi foto penuh kenangan itu: foto tim 7 yang terdiri dari dirinya, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, dan… Sasuke.

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Ia lalu mengenyakkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur berseprai putih itu sambil tetap memegangi pigura berisi foto kenangan itu di tangannya.

Sudah berpuluh-puluh—atau bahkan beratus-ratus kali dipandanginya foto itu, tapi, efek yang ditimbulkan setiap kali melihatnya tetap sama. Berbagai perasaan yang menyesakkan selalu saja berkecamuk dalam dirinya setiap kali Naruto memandang foto itu; sedih, penyesalan, kemarahan, kecewa, dan sebagainya, dan sebagainya….

Tiba-tiba saja, cahaya terang berkelebat di luar sana, diikuti dengan suara gemuruh yang menggelegar. Terkejut, Naruto bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia pun mengarahkan pandangannya ke jendela, didapatinya langit sudah berubah warna menjadi sangat gelap karena berselimutkan awan hitam yang begitu tebal, berhiaskan kilatan petir di sana-sini.

Dengan cepat, butir-butir air hujan pun turun dari kumpulan awan tebal yang menggantung di atas sana, berlomba-lomba memuaskan dahaga sang bumi. Butir-butir jernih yang dingin itu menyapa setiap jengkal di bawah kaki sang langit dengan kesejukan, menerbakan aroma yang menenangkan namun penuh dengan kesepian.

Ah, hujan….

Naruto ingat benar, hari itu pun turun hujan, hari saat Sasuke pergi dari Konohagakure. Hari saat dia bertarung habis-habisan dengan Sasuke di Lembah Akhir. Aroma kesepian yang serupa pun menari di tengah guyuran hujan hari itu, tiga tahun yang lalu….

_**You're my friend, ah, you haven't forgotten the dream from that day, have you?**_

_**You're my dream, ah, your one longest way has begun**_

**Oh, let's go now!**

_**Thank you my friend, ah, even though I remember what happened that day**_

_**You're my dream, I still can't back to it again**_

_**Oh, I'll go to the distance**_

---***---

Hujan…. Dingin…. Perih….

Butiran hujan yang biasanya terasa menyejukkan dan nyaman di kulit, telah berubah... sekarang terasa seperti jarum yang menusuk, menghujam tubuh yang lelah dan tak berdaya. Membuat luka di tubuhnya terasa semakin ngilu dan perih.

Dan kesadaran Naruto pun semakin menipis.

Samar-samar, Naruto mendengar suara langkah kaki di antara genderang hujan. Suara langkah kaki itu semakin menjauh. Siapa...? Sebenarnya langkah kaki siapa itu? Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Ah... Tentu saja, suara langkah kaki siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke yang berjalan pergi meninggalkan Lembah Akhir. Ya, Sasuke sudah mengalahkannya... Naruto harus menghadapi kenyataan pahit bahwa dirinya belum cukup kuat untuk menghentikan Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke pun memutuskan pergi ke tempat Orochimaru.... Orochimaru....

'Sasuke! Tunggu! Jangan pergi! Orochimaru hanya bermaksud mengambil tubuhmu! Jangan pergi ke tempatnya!' batin Naruto menjerit sekuat tenaga seiring dengan rasa ngilu yang kian menusuk dan tubuh yang terasa semakin berat. Tapi, tentu saja, suara batinnya ini tak akan sampai pada Sasuke.

'Jangan pergi...'

Dan semuanya berubah menjadi kegelapan yang bisu.... Naruto kehilangan kesadarannya.

_**The lie I've told you is too big for me to keep hiding**_

_**So I'll swallow the truth, this is the end of my trip**_

_**I can't keep losing this game, my one dream has begun**_

---***---

Dengan satu tarikan mantap, Naruto membuka jendela apartemennya. Dibiarkannya angin dingin yang menghempaskan percikan hujan bersamanya itu masuk, membanjiri ruang apartemennya. Dirasakannya tiap sentuhan dingin tangan sang angin yang membelai rambutnya, menenenangkan saraf-sarafnya, mengusir kenangan pahit yang membayangi benaknya.

Perlahan, Naruto memejamkan matanya.

'Besok, kami akan memulai misi baru: mencari Uchiha Itachi,' batinnya, 'Dan setelah itu, kami pasti akan menemukanmu, Sasuke!'

Dengan pasti dan semangat baru yang membara, Naruto membuka matanya kembali. Senyum penuh keyakinan pun mengembang di biibirnya.

Melalui misi besok, Naruto yakin bahwa ia telah selangkah lebih dekat untuk menemukan Sasuke, untuk membawanya kembali ke Konohagakure. Dan kali ini, tidak akan sama dengan tiga tahun yang lalu. Kali ini, Naruto telah bertambah kuat, dan ia pasti akan membawanya kembali!

"Tidak peduli seberapa jauh jarak yang harus kutempuh, aku pasti akan membawamu kembali! Sebab, kau adalah sahabatku yang sangat penting, ikatan yang akhirnya kudapatkan," Naruto berkata sambil menerawang jauh, menembus tirai hujan. "Lihat saja, Sasuke!" ujarnya mantap.

_**You're my friend, ah, you haven't forgotten the dream from that day yet, have you?**_

_**You're my dream, ah, your one longest way has begun**_

**Oh, let's go now!** Thank you my friend, ah even though I remembered what happened that day

_**You're my dream, I still can't turn back to it again**_

_**Already on the move towards tomorrow, my flame of heart cannot be put out**_

_**That's right, I'll go the distance**_

--THE END--

_**A/N:**__ Hello! Ini pertama kalinya saya nulis fic Naruto sekaligus pertama kalinya saya nulis fic dalam bahasa Indonesia *nebar confetti di kamar* XD_

_Saya harap hasilnya nggak seburuk yang saya bayangkan *walah, pesimis mode on*. Saya nulis fic ini semata-mata karena saya ingin mencoba menggambarkan bagaimana perasaan Naruto yang ditinggalkan oleh sahabat terdekatnya—yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudara sendiri, Sasuke (and no, it's not yaoi! It's all about friendship!)._

_Yah, begitulah! Karena ini adalah first attempt saya, saya yakin masih ada segudang kekurangan pada fic ini, dan maaf kalau fic ini terlalu pendek (hontou ni gomenasai! X+). Jadi, kritik, saran, semprotan pedas, manis, asin (lho??) akan sangat berguna buat saya, supaya saya bisa memperbaiki kekurangan saya. Ditunggu lho! ^_^_

_**Disclaimer:**__ NARUTO belongs to Kishimoto Masashi, while Sasuke belongs to me :P *digebukin rame-rame sama penggemarnya Sasuke*_


End file.
